Secret under the suit
by BabyRie16
Summary: Tony Stark, known best to the world as Ironman and to the people who know him as a brat, has a secret he didn't want revealed. This is a story that involves SPANKING and DIAPERS of adults. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Tony squirmed in his seat. Rhodey had forced him to go to another meeting. This one he was so close to avioding too! But Mr. Good Colonel just had to sneak to his house and take his car keys. And that meant either take the ironman suit for a spin or he'd have to ride with Rhodey.

Considering the ironman suit saved his gas money and went much faster than his car he chose the easier. However low and behold when he got up Rhodey was already at his house. In his kitchen. Having a cup of coffee with Pepper.

"Pay attention," Rhodey whispered.

"Why am I here again?" he asked as he twiddled his pencil.

"Because this involves you and the avengers," Rhodey took the pencil, "Stop that before you hit somebody with your pencil."

"I'm not going to hit anyone, give it back," he reached for it.

Rhodey smacked his hand, "Pay attention."

Tony huffed and stared at the clock. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He'd already been in there thirty minutes and fallen asleep once.

After another twenty minutes Tony squirmed again, "Rhodey..."

"What, Tony, what is it now?" the colonel sighed.

"I need your help with something."

"Really?" he sighed.

"Yes really. Been needing it a while actually."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and called a recess. Tony smiled widely and went to an office with his friend following closely.

"I think you're doing this to me on purpose," he closed the office door, "Take your pants down and get on the desk. We can do this quickly."

"Oh yes, you've got me all figured out," he took his pants down and took a towel from his breif case, laying it on the table and climbing up.

"You aren't hard to figure out," Rhodey opened his case and pulled three things out, setting them next to Tony's waist, "Spread your legs."

After a few minutes Rhodey tied something in a plastic bag and threw it in the garbage, "Alright, you're fresh."

"Thanks," he sighed and sat up, watching as Rhodey put his things away.

"Are you gonna pull your own pants up or do you want me to?" he asked.

"I'm doing it," he sighed and pulled his pants up, "Thanks a lot."

"It's lost the luster. Now I'm too use to it," Rhodey smiled. Tony just huffed, "Tony? I got one question for you."

"What?"

"Who changes you when you're with the avengers?"

Tony just looked to the side, pulling his pants over his diaper.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a year ago Tony had been injured Afghanistan. The obvious injury left him with a hole in his chest, which he later placed a miniture ark reactor in. That one was pretty easy to deal with. At this point he even now had one in his chest that wasn't killing him. He thanked his dad for that.

The one that wasn't so easy on him was the one he didn't tell anyone but Rhodey about. The spinal injury. Technically his doctor knew and was sworn to secrecy. He had to diagnos it.

He'd injured his spine, not in a way that would paralyze or partailly paralyze him. But it did now make it impossible to know when he had to pee or hold it for long. It lead to many embarrassing moments in the car and at home.

It was really hard to scrub the scent of urine out of leather! And he had to buy a new bed. It happened infront of Pepper once, but he lied and said he'd been drinking. After that point he had told Rhodey, who suggested a logical, allbeit embarrassing solution.

-flashback-

"It's either this or pissed pants, Tony," Rhodey said through Tony's bedroom door. He'd told Pepper to take the day off.

"Rhodey I can't do that!" Tony complained. Neither sounded apeasing but being in a diaper was just humiliating.

"One or the other," Rhodey waited until he heard silence and sighed, "Do you want me to help you?" more silence, "Alright, unlock the door and I'll help you."

There was a click and Rhodey opened the door and cringed, Tony was trying to clean a mess he'd already made while trying to prove he didn't need diapers.

"Just take a shower and come back out so I can help you with this before Pepper decides to come and check on you," he sighed.

-end-

Tony had gotten use to it by this point but it still sucked. Although it was still embarrassing, he was happy Rhodey showed him which brand to buy so it was absorbent and wasn't easily seen in his pants.

Rhodey looked at him, "So, does that sigh mean you change yourself?"

Tony didn't really want to answer so he changed the subject, "How much longer is this meeting? I'm really bored."

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Another hour and a half, so you can stretch your legs while _I_ go to the restroom."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" he stuck his tongue out.

Rhodey smirked, "Get yourself something from the vending machine and come back to the office. I'd like to not have to find you when I come out."

"Fine, fine," he walked to the vending machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony grumbled after that meeting. He was finally in his room at Stark towers. It was nice to be able to relax in his room again. He didn't tell Rhodey, none of the Avengers knew about his problem. And he'd like to keep it that way.

Though it meant he had to change himself and he admittingly would rather have Rhodey do it for him. Speaking of change he felt wet again. One never notices how much they pee until they have to sit in it.

"Hey big green, You should see if Tony has any new toys for us," Clint, known as Hawkeye, smiled at the Jade 'monster'.

"Hrm," Hulk said as he ate his 7th sadwich.

"I'll bet he even made a scale that won't say you weigh two elephants," Clint smirked at Hulk, who raised a brow.

"Stop it Clint," Steve scolded as he read the paper.

"Aww I'm just joking with him," Clint snickered until he felt something explode against his backside, "AHHHHH!" he grabbed his butt, jumping up and down.

Steve looked over, "Well, can't say you don't deserve that," he commented.

"You didn't have to hit me, Jade Jaws!" he yelled as he tried to rub the pain out of his butt.

Thor chuckled, "Looks like he's having fun dancing," he teased Clint.

"Not funny, jerk!" he complained.

"Hulk would you please check and ask Tony if he has anything to occupy Clint's time?" Steve watched.

Hulk finished his other two sandwiches and went to see what the genius was doing.

Tony was searching under his bed for his powder that just rudely rolled under, "Get from under there you peice of..."

Hulk opened the door Tony knew he locked and looked in, "Hey Sta..." he stared at Tony, "Why are you on the floor?"

"Oh...nothing," he played it cool, "Just dropped something under the bed, trying to reach it."

Hulk walked in and lifted the bed. Tony gasped. He hadn't expected him to do that. Under the bed was where he kept everything, from his wipes and diapers to extra bed liners incase he leaked while sleeping.

Hulk tilted his head, "Whats that stuff?" he watched Tony grabbed the powder.

"Just put my bed down please," he said, trying to keep cool, even though he felt like he pissed himself again from the shock.

Hulk raised a brow and smirked, grabbing the powder from Tony's hand, "Whats this for?"

"I was about to take a shower and I like to keep my junk fresh, thank you," he tried to jump for it.

Hulk shrugged, "sure," he handed it to him and left.

Tony shook his head when he thought Hulk was far enough away, "This is getting troublesome," he grabbed a diaper from the bed and gasped. It was his last one.

"Crap!" he complained and took his pants down to change himself.

"Oh Hulk forgot," Hulk looked in his room and raised a brow.

"Double crap..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why can't you knock!" Tony growled, yanking his pants up fast as possible. Hulk smiled at him. Tony blushed and growled, "You tell anyone and I'll projectile you into space!"

Hulk wasn't even bother by the threat, "Aww, you should've asked for help," he picked Tony up.

"Put me down, Hulk!" Tony kicked and struggled in his arms.

"Stay still, I know how to do this," He put him on the bed and took Tony's pants off.

"No, I can do it by myself, Hulk," he tried to pull from the green giant.

"You sure? You look pretty heavy," he commented unfolding the other diaper and untaping the sides of the one Tony was wearing.

Tony blushed and struggled, "I got it covered, ok."

"Stay still. I got kids, this aint the first time I've done this," he lifted Tony's legs and changed him. With all the kids Hulk had this was more second nature than him teasing the genius.

Tony felt like crying, "Don't you tell anyone!"

"What do I have to tell them?" he scoffed and set him on the ground, "Flagboy said something about...something, you'll have to ask him. I forgot again," he shrugged and left.

Tony groaned and pulled on a pair of jeans, changing into more relaxed clothes. Cap would have to wait he needed to go shopping.

Hulk returned to the area, Clint glared at him as he rubbed his butt. The green giant snickered at him.

"Did you ask Tony about Clint?"

"Nope," he sat back in the chair.

"What about him?" Tony asked as he began to walk to the elevator.

"He needs something to keep him occupied," Steve looked over, "And I thought you were working on some things we could destroy for practice."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get that done when I come back."

"Where are you going?" Clint watched.

"Store," he got to the elevator and had to wait.

"Get some more food, Hulk ate the fridge again as a snack," Clint hurried out of the giant's reach.

Steve shook his head, "Why don't you take Clint with you?"

"I have a much better idea, it starts off with a blunt 'no' and ends with 'no'," he heard the ding and climbed in.

The captain sighed and looked at Clint, "Go catch up with him. I'd rather you get out the house than Hulk knock you through a wall because of your mouth."

Clint rubbed his butt, "Alright, I'd be happy to go with Tony," he smirked. It was easy to bother Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony got to his car and climbed. He needed to get some more diapers and other stuff, he couldn't believe he let it get that low. It felt like he just went shopping for them.

"What are we going to the store for?" Clint hissed when he bottom made contact with the seats.

"What are _you _doing?" the older man raised a brow, looking over at him.

"Steve told me to go and frankly it sounds better than being in there all day."

"I don't care what Steve said, _I_ said you're not coming. Now get out," he looked.

"Well I'd rather listen to Steve since he can beat you in a fair fight any day," Clint smirked at him

"And?" he raised a brow, "My car."

"Well then how about I tell Hulk about when you were flirting with his cousin. Or tell Rhodes when you 'being too sick to make your meeting' meant hangover."

Tony huffed, "Put your seatbelt on, jerk," He began to drive to the store. Looks like he was going grocery shopping since he couldn't get what he needed.

He sighed and began to fill the cart with a bunch of stuff. He had three fridges and a huge pantry at the towers but knowing Hulk he still needed to shop and knowing himself he needed more diapers.

"So what did you come to the store for?" he asked tossing a pack of cookies in the cart.

"None of your business," he scoffed and pulled his phone out, dialing Rhodey.

"Who are you calling?" the blonde leaned over.

"Move!" the rich boy commanded.

"Hello?" Rhodey answered the phone.

"Hey Rhodey."

"Whats up Tony?" he sighed, he was about to finish his work.

"Can you get me some supplies? There is a little blonde pest on my tail," he commented.

Rhodey looked at the phone and then the clock, "Alright, I'll get you some things and bring them to the tower, will you be there?"

"Yeah I should be there within like, an hour or two."

"Alright well I'll get the things and be there soon enough."

"I owe you bigtime," he sighed and hung up.

"What are you having him get you?" Clint smirked.

"How about you mind your own business, troll," he shook his head and continued on shopping, Clint annoying him.

"How was shopping?" Steve asked.

"Great," he walked in, "Hulk, Can you bring the groceries in?" The giant went to get the things and brought them in.

"Where's Clint?"

"He's in the trunk," Tony took his chinese food to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sighed and squirmed in his bed. He didn't want to get up and do Avengers things. His bed was comfy and soft and smelled good. He sighed and laid in. He groaned, he could feel he was wet and didn't feel like changing himself.

Hulk hardly slept...maybe he'd want to do it. He'd been seeming to have a creepy amount of fun changing him. As long as he didn't tell what could Tony say really?

The rich boy sighed and sat up. He hated mornings, he was so heavy! Even after being dry before going to bed. He groaned, these tena could hold pretty well. He frankly prefered these or Molicares.

"So heavy!" he complained and peeked out the door to see if Hulk was near. Hulk was eating, as always, "Hulk, hey Hulk," Tony called.

"Hrm," the green giant ate his second box of cereal, "Need help?"

"That would be much appreciated."

"When I'm done eating."

"Great, I'll just shower," he huffed and closed his door. He got himself some fresh pajamas and went to wash. No need to put on a fresh diaper if he needed to shower.

After an exhilerating hot shower he toweled off and walked into his room, quickly getting grabbed by Hulk, "Ack! You're eager!" he complained as he placed on bed.

Hulk hardly responded as he diapered him. This time he took it a step further and actually finished dressing Tony before leaving.

"Ok...Thanks," Tony sighed and flopped back in bed. No sooner than he laid back an alarm went off. He fell out of bed and groaned, going to find his stealth suit to put the ironman suit on.

After a long battle with Pyro and Abomonation, A fight that shouldn't have taken as long as it did, Tony wanted to get some more sleep in, but that wasn't gonna happen since it was 'chore day'. So he got to empty the garbage- down the garbage shoot, while Clint did the laundry. Seemed fair.

Thor did the 'ungodly task' of vaccuuming. Hulk did...well...nothing really. He ate whatever was taken out of the fridge due to near expiration. Or what already expired and wasn't molding.

Tony sighed and put all the garbage down the shoots, couldn't be funner. Clint grumbled at all the laundry. He had to do laundry for five people. One whose clothes literally needed their own washing machine for just two items. But awesome, there were four washing machines and four dryers.

Thor did his cleaning quickly enough, between him and Hulk they worked fastest. Leaving them both to go outside and spar.

Clint sat on the dryer, reading a comic book when one of his brothers called, "Hello?...I'm ontop of a dryer, what do you want?...I don't want to...No...No...No! Thats not fair Ollie, why can't you have the butler do it? Or better yet you get off your butt and do it yourself."

He held the phone from his ear as he was was loudly threatened, "Ok fine!" he complained. His brother needed him to get some freaking arrows. He'd get the lazy prick some garbage arrows to use.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't need help getting dressed," Tony complained as Hulk was trying to help him with other things.

Hulk was missing his kids and was using the next best thing, Tony. Afterall he was just a little taller than Skar when he was in his 'human' form.

"Be still," he put him on bed.

Having Hulk change him made Tony look just as much like a child as he felt. And Hulk was getting a little too comfortable with this.

Clint sighed as he went through the trash looking some crap arrows. As he gathered them he was hit in the head with something heavy, sending him face first into the trash.

"Bleh!" he shook his head, "Wth was that?" he looked at the bag and opened it, "Ew!" he pushed it away.

He cringed and paused, "What a minute...Wth is this even doing in here?" he raised a brow and looked at the garbage shoot, "Well I already need a shower now," he looked through the trash.

"You stink, take a shower!" Hulk held his nose as Clint walked past.

"You're so intuitive, Hulk," Clint said sarcastically as he walked to his room for some clothes and a shower. Now who did that crap belong to? There was a lot of it.

Thor coughed, "Ugh, the scent of the archer is strong. Shall we have a friendly battle?" he suggested to Hulk.

"Better than being in here," he stood and went to the roof.

Clint sat in the shower thinking. He wanted to know whose crap that was. He knew it wasn't Thor's. His tights would show them off. Maybe Cap, he was old...sorta. Well there was Tony...What if it were Tony?

"I say thee Hulk, a rousing fight that was," Thor stretched and got himself a soda, handing Hulk the 2 liter bottle.

"Sure, you actually made me break a sweat," he smirked and downed the soda.

"Hey guys," Clint got himself some gatorade.

"Ah, you smell much fresher now," Thor looked to him, "And what are the arrows for? Practice?"

"Actually I have to drop some by my brother because he's a lazy douche. But I'll be back," he grabbed his bag and left. He took a look at Thor's butt. Yeah it couldn't be him. They'd show too much through those tights of his.

Thor looked at Hulk, "Whats with him?"

"Not sure. He seems less annoying than normal," the bigger man shrugged.

"Ok, whats a 'douche'?"

Hulk looked down at him, "Well it's something a woman uses to..."


	8. Chapter 8

"I got you some new kinds to try," Rhodey said as he handed him a bag. Tony had come over his place to hang a while.

"Thanks," Tony looked in the bag, "Where did you get these from? I haven't seen these in stores."

"I found a website, those were cheap, I got you two other kind so see how you like them," he poured himself some tea.

Tony looked at the packages first, "Rhodey."

"What?"

"What is 'abuniverse'?" he raised a brow.

"It's a site I stumbled upon for diapers in people your size," he said simply with a bit of a smirk as Tony groaned, "They have some relatively cute ones, maybe you should check it out."

He sighed, "Are they expensive?"

"Most are, yeah."

"Ok, I'll give them a check," Tony loved spending his money, "Pull up?" he looked over, "I thought you said they weren't absorbant."

"As I told you I do research. It's gotten good reviews. I figured you'd like that for when you're in the suit or before bed, so when you wake up to shower you can just take them off."

"You're so thoughtful," Tony smirked, "What are Attends?"

"Diapers apparently," the colonel scoffed.

"Sarcastic and blunt, I love it," he looked over the package and took one out. The second he removed it there was noise, "Rhodey this thing is loud!"

"Wear it at home,"he rolled his eyes.

"Rhodey!" Tony whined.

"Oh stop crying," he rolled his eyes, "Wear it when no one is around."

"I'm in a group where generally two to four people are around me. I'm hardly ever alone," he pushed the bag aside.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. If you're that scared then leave it here."

"You're not the one wearing them," he huffed.

He scoffed, "You're right, I'm not and I gave you the choice to ride with me. Now if you don't want to dwell on the past how about you wipe the pout off your face. What do you want to do?"

"Go to a strip club."

"Asides that," he rolled his eyes.

Clint came into the building with a bag and only saw Steve, "Hey Steve, did you need these?" he showed him the diapers.

"What would I need those for?" he raised a brow at him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Is Tony in his room?"

"No, he's with Colonel Rhodes," Steve said as he played chess with himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint went to Tony's room and tried to open the door. Locked of course. He bent down and began to pick the lock, "AUGH!" he yelled as he was suddenly electrocuted.

He groaned, laying on the floor. There was a hand that came down and grabbed him, picking him up.

"Odd place to lay, archer," Thor said, "You don't look well."

"I was feeling great until a few minutes ago," he grabbed his head.

Thor chuckled and set him on his feet, "Perhaps you shouldn't try to break into Tony's room."

"Thanks," he scoffed and left the hall. He needed something to remove a headache.

"Whats wrong with you?" Hulk looked at him.

"I have a headache and you?"

"Bored," he shrugged.

"Yeah thats going around a lot lately," he took some asprin and looked at Hulk for a minute with an idea popped into his head, "Hey Hulk."

"What?"

Clint walked over, "Steve asked me to get these, do you know what they're for?" he handed him the bag.

Hulk look at the bag of diapers inside and raised a brow, "These are much to small. They say newborn, can't you read?" he tossed them back at the blonde and scoffed, "Tony needs much bigger size." he said absent mindedly.

Clint nodded, "Sorry, I'll return them," he left out, when he got in the elevator he died laughing. Genius boy wore pampers! This was freaking great! He couldn't wait until Tony got home. But since he had to go back to the store he'd get some things for his buddy.

"Whats with you! Can't you sit still for ten minutes!" James complained as he wiped the counter down.

"Well it was cooking slow so I thought if I turned it up a little it would help," Tony shrugged.

"Don't touch my stove," he turned the sauce back down, "I read the recipe, I know how long and what temp it's suppose to cook on. How about you get your padded butt out of my kitchen," he swatted him.

Tony flinched and huffed, going to watch tv, "Well how long until the food is ready?" the good thing about these diapers was that he didn't feel a thing. Which had a drawback considering the stupid thing made a sound when it was hit.

"Stop crying, you're not dying or starving and if you are you look rather healthy."

"Stop saying I'm crying!" he complained.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "It'll be ready in thirty minutes. Think you can wait or do you want big brother to feed you some yogurt to hold you over?"

"You suck," Tony pouted.

"And you pout too much."


	10. Chapter 10

Clint got back home chuckling. He'd had some chinese food and didn't want to miss Tony getting home. This was gonna be good.

"Hey Thor, wheres Steve?" Clint asked.

"He's running around town. You seem rather bubbly."

Clint chuckled, "I have good reason to be."

"Oh? Do share, I enjoy a good laugh," the blond godling smiled.

"Oh well you'll never believe what I found out about suit boy," he snickered.

"Tony?"

"Yes Tony. He wears nappies," he laughed hardily as Thor stared at him confused. He stopped laughing long enough to notice Thor's perplexed look and stared, "I know you guys have babies in Asguard."

"Indeed we do, but I'm not sure what these 'nappies' are."

Clint sighed, "Well they're called 'diapers'," Thor stared, "They're the things babies pee and crap in. Or do your kind not do that?"

Thor's confusion went to bewilderment, "So...What does that have to do with Tony?"

"He wears them."

Thor was taken aback by his comment, "What would a man as vast in knowledge and technology as Tony need with things made for mere infants?"

"I don't know, but you wanna find out?" he smirked.

"This is something the son of Odin would love to see," Thor nodded.

"Well when is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure, he may be staying with Sir Rhodes the night from what I heard and saw," Thor shrugged.

"What! A whole night! And that probably means he's gonna have a meeting tomorrow too!" Clint whined. He wanted to mess with Tony now! He couldn't stay patient for this!

"Perhaps to pass the time you should pratice your archery," Thor suggested

"Well I need to go prepare for when Tony gets back," he nodded and scurried away to plot mischief.

"You're losing," Rhodey snickered as he raced around Tony.

"You're cheating!" he laughed and hit the turbo. They were playing Baja and having too much fun.

"As many tickets as you get I'd expect you to be beating me mercilessly at this," Rhodey teased.

"I'm just tired," he scoffed.

"Sure, tired of getting beat," he laughed.

"Oh haha, well I'm coming for your high score," he paused the game and took another bite of his chicken.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhodey woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He looked around, he'd fallen asleep on the couch, game still on and going. He stretched and looked down, Tony was asleep on his diaphram. Cute. He was drooling on him. Not cute.

He groaned and slid from under Tony, He needed to shower and get ready for the meeting he and Tony were expected at in an hour and a half. James groaned again as he stepped in popcorn that was all over his floor. Thankfully Tony was sleeping like a log.

After an exilherating shower he went to get his brat up and in the shower.

"Tony, hey Tony," He shook his side, "Wake up," he shook him, "We have a meeting this morning."

"Noooooo!" Tony whined into the couch.

"Yeeees," the colonel mocked him, "Come on, get up. If you move fast enough we'll eat at a pancake house."

"I don't want to go to another meeting, I went to one last week!"

"Well build a bridge and get over it," Rhodey swatted his thigh, "Up and atom."

"Ow! You suck," he rubbed his leg and rolled off the couch, "I hate mornings."

"Oh stop being such a baby," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a baby because I can't control my need to piss!" he glared.

"One, don't get so defensive. I wasn't even referring to your incontineince. I call you a baby because you always want things your way and when you don't get it that way you cry and pout," he made sure he had everything he wanted in his briefcase.

Tony scoffed, "I do not cry."

"Crying and whining are the same thing in my book," the colonel rolled his eyes, "Go waddle to the bathroom and shower.

And waddle Tony did. He was so wet he had to hold the sides of the diaper up just to keep it from falling down.

James snickered watching Tony go. He would probably gently tease him about being in diapers but never bully him about it. But he couldn't deny mornings were hilarious.

"I hear you laughing in there!" Tony yelled.

"Hurry up if you want to eat before the meeting. Maybe we can even get your pouty butt a toy," James teased.

"It better be a me toy," Tony scoffed from the shower.

"Here," Rhodey set a pull up in the bathroom, "That'll probably be easier and we'll stop by my house after the meeting and hang out some more."

"Thanks, Rhodey, I love you. You're my best friend," Tony yawned half sleep still.

"I know," he smirked and left.

Clint grumbled as he ate breakfast. He wanted Tony to be there. He had so much fun planned and it was useless if the rich brat wasn't there!

"Why are you so grumbly?" Steve looked.

"Fidgety sleep."

"Why don't you go visit your brother or something?"

"Maybe I will, that'll help me kill time and work on my speed," he agreed and chomped on his poptart as he left in his pajamas.

Steve just stared, "I worry about him sometimes."

"I worry about him all the time," Thor commented, drinking his second cup of coffee.

"You ready yet, Tony?" James called as he looked at himself in the mirror. Tony got dressed and was trying to sneak away as Rhodey brushed his hair. He was sure he could sneak out the window.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rhodey had grabbed him by the back of his pants.

"To...see the sun?"

"I'll bet. Get your briefcase."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Ollie," Clint came and sat with his brother at the breakfast table.

Oliver stared, "Did you walk all the way here in your pajamas?"

"Of course not! Do you think I'm insane?" he scoffed, "I biked."

"You're an idiot," The older blonde rolled his eyes, "I didn't expect you back so soon. What happened? Piss off Hulk again?"

"Actually, Oliver, I'm not avoiding punishment at the moment. But thank you for your concern. I'm just trying to keep myself active and after my breakfast I'm sure I will," he smiled and took some pancakes.

"Sure, whatever. Knowing you you'll be in trouble soon enough and expect me to dig you out."

"How do the pull ups feel?" Rhodey asked quietly as he ate.

He got a quick reponce of, "Like diapers."

"Well excuse me," he rolled his eyes, "I meant were they comfortable."

"I guess," he shrugged, "They feel great on my stomach, not so tight."

"Well if they're good enough I'll add those to the list of the kinds to get you."

"Do we have to go to this meeting?"

"Yes we do."

"How long will it be?"

"At least two hours."

"Two hours! Thats an eternity! Who is it even with!"

"Fury."

"Why him of all people?" Tony groaned.

"Because he called it and mainly invited me because I'm war machine and I'm the one who can get you there on time and make sure you stay the full amount of time."

The rich boy huffed and began to eat slowly.

"Not gonna work. You take forever to eat and I'll put your food in a doggy bag for you. Then you'll have to wait until after the meeting to eat."

"I don't want to go to the meeting."

"I'm sure you don't."

"Rhodey!"

"Remember that talk we had earlier? On why I call you a baby? This is one of those crying moments I was talking about. Now finish your food and drink. If you manage to behave for an hour we'll leave early."

Tony sighed, it was better than nothing. Asides he had to get back to Stark towers and fix a computer.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony sat in the meeting, nodding off as Fury spoke. He was bored and pretty sleepy still, not to mention he hated meetings with this guy. He purposely dragged along in the meeting like there was all the time in the world to talk on boring topics.

Tony wished he could've at least had this one on one. Then he could be at his house distracted and half listen to Fury. That was always nice.

"Tony, wake up," Rhodey nudged him.

"I'm still tired."

"Well so am I, but you don't see me falling asleep."

"Thats because you have a reputation to keep and so do I for that matter," he put his head on the table.

The colonel glared and swatted his butt hard enough to make a loud echo in the virtually empty room.

"Ow! I felt that!" Tony grabbed the top of his butt, Rhodey knew enough about the stupid diapers to tell wear to hit him without hitting fluff, or it making a noise.

"Gentlemen," Fury looked between them both.

"Sorry," Rhodey looked at him as Tony grumbled and rubbed his butt.

"As I was saying, we need you both..." he went back to what he was saying.

Tony began to space out again. he wondered what the avengers were doing.

Clint laughed as he ran from his brother, dressed as an indian. He was using sticky arrows. Ollie was chasing him with about four arrows stuck to his face.

"Stop running!" he called.

"No way!" the younger blonde laughed.

"I'm gonna sell you on ebay when I get my hands on you!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

Tony sighed. Probably something funner than this.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Stark?" Fury raised a brow.

Without thinking Tony commented quickly, "More than you'll ever know, Nicky."

Rhodey facepalmed at Tony's idiocy. Within two second Fury was up and on his way to Tony, looking less that amused. Tony saw him and gasped, hiding behind his friend.

"Don't hide behind me!" Rhodey complained, now literally in the middle of this.

"Move out of my way, Colonel. I'm about to fix his attitude," he said as he rolled his sleeve up.

"It was an accident," Tony complained, staying behind Rhodey as he backed up.

"Accident my foot, come here!" He tried to reach around James to pull Tony away.

Rhodey held his hands up, "Lets just calm down. How about a fifteen minute recess?"

Fury glared at Tony then at Rhodes, "You'd better fix him."

Rhodey sighed and grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ow! I said Ow!" Tony complained, "It was an accident!" he pushed at Rhodey's side.

"So what'd you hide behind me for?" he scoffed and swatted his bare butt again.

"Because I didn't want to be hit by him!" he groaned

Rhodey rolled his eye and swatted him once more, "Well I don't want to be in the middle of this so mind your manners," he let him go.

Tony grumbled and rubbed his butt, "Why'd you have to hit me?"

"Stop whining, it was only five," he rolled his eyes, "And you know if I didn't Fury would and it would be a lot more than five measly swats."

"You didn't have to take my pants down," he pulled his pants and the diaper up.

"You and I both know you wouldn't have felt it otherwise," He scoffed.

He mocked him and rubbed his butt, "Can we please go? I'm ready to go."

"No we can't, we've only been here forty minutes, now behave or we'll stay here the entire time, thats if Fury will even let us leave early now."

"This sucks royally."

After another two hours, in which Fury was not gonna let them leave early, the meeting had finally ended. Tony felt like he was gonna hang himself from boredom.

"I got my eye on you, Stark," Fury warned.

"Whatever you say pir-" Rhodey clamped his hand over Tony's mouth.

"We'll see you later Fury," he pushed Tony out of the room, "You narrowly aviod one beating only to push for another? Whats wrong with you!"

"I'm really wet and tired," he sulked, "Plus I have things to do."

"Well do you want me to drop you off at the towers or take you back to my place for a nap?"

"I'll nap at your place."

"Alright, to the car," he walked.

"Thor, is Tony here yet?" Clint asked as he walked in.

"Not yet, Archer. You seem so eagar. But he should be here soon enough," Thor informed him

"He's taking forever," He looked out the window and saw Rhodey's car pull up, "Well it's about time," he smirked, "Where's Steve?"

"He's off doing something to his motorcycle."

"Excellent."


	15. Chapter 15

"When Tony comes up I'll show you what a nappy is," he snickered and went to hide.

Clint's mischief reminded Thor ever so much of Loki, it was concerning at times. But mostly Clint's was harmless. Loki's was rarely harmless. However he was curious about this 'nappy' Tony was suppose to be wearing.

Tony sighed as he waited to get to the floor with his room. He had to toss Fury's assingments somewhere he could easily forget them to the last minute, start making more space travel and scuba stuff, do some alterations to his suit and he wanted to tinker with his comp. So much to do so little time to do it.

He stepped off the elevator and began to walk to his room, hardly noticing Thor and not noticing Clint. Until he pants him.

"Augh!" he tripped, "What the h3ll is wrong with you!" he tried to pull his pants up but Clint was holding them to his ankles.

"This is a nappy, Thor," Clint showed him.

Thor laughed, "This is the device you were talking about?"

"Yep, it's something for babies who can't hold their pee," he snickered when Tony pulled away.

He huffed and went to to his work area blushing bright and feeling as if he was about to cry.

"Come back Tony," Clint followed, "Whats wrong? You want a baba?"

Thor chuckled, "You're more of a infant mortal than I thought. I always wondered about you."

"It makes sense," Clint started, "He's down here for hours and hardly ever takes a break."

Tony could feel his eyes watering as he growled. This is why he didn't want anyone to know!

"Whats wrong? I know, maybe poor baby boy needs a paci to make him feel better," Clint and Thor laughed.

Tony growled, "I know what'll make me feel better."

"You can talk now?" Clint look over and saw Tony had his arm repulsor pointed at them, "Woah, Tony, calm down," he backed away.

Thor looked, "Now that is not a toy and should not be handled as one!"

Tony scoffed and blasted Thor, sending him into a wall. The shelves on the wall shook, sending a huge pile of books crashing onto Clint. As the two groaned the rich boy scoffed and went to see about getting some of his work done.

Steve returned within an hour. He saw Clint laying on the couch with an icepack on his head and Thor looked a bit peeved.

"Ok, I'll bite. What happend? Did you two get in a fight?"

"No, Tony blasted me into a wall with his hand beam," Thor huffed.

"And he made twenty thousand hard cover books fall on me," Clint complained.

"He did what?" Steve looked at them outraged. Even for Tony's tantrums that was unacceptable. He shook his head and went off to find Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

Clint watched Steve storm off with a smirk, "Looks like baby boy is in trouble."

Thor huffed, "Serves him right. How dare he blast the son of Odin's chest. Scorching my shirt at that!"

Tony was making the repulsior on his hand stronger. He wanted his repulsors to wield more stregnth without depleating too much of his energy.

"Anthony!"

Tony paused hearing his full first name, "Yes mother?" he looked at Cap, "Oh sorry, mistook you for someone else."

"Cut the jokes Tony," Steve glared at him.

"When I'm dead," Tony turned back to his work, "What do you want, Steve?"

"Did you blast Thor into a wall, and knock books on Clint?"

"The mess should still be in the hall unless they cleaned it up, which I highly doubt," he checked some notes.

Steve sighed and grabbed Tony's arm yanking him out the chair, "Why are you so reckless! You could've hurt Clint at least!"

Tony glared at Steve, "You must've not realized my intension so let me spell it out. I WANTED to hurt them! Thor better be happy he's a 'god' and Clint should be happy he got off with a minor concusion."

Steve glared, "You are such a child at times! It's amazing you've survived this long!"

"Just because you knew my dad doesn't mean you're him. Now if you're done I'm not sorry, I'd happily do it again and I have work to do," he snatched his arm away.

Thor and Clint leaned on the door, listening in. It sounded like Steve was really chewing Tony out for that stunt he pulled with his repulsor.

"Steve is really mad at him this time," Clint commented.

Thor nodded in approval, "I hope he gives him a hearty thrashing."

A large shadow fell over them both. The shadow belonged to none other than the Hulk and he was curious to know what they were listening in on.

"Whats going on?"

"Tony attacked us and is about to be properly chastised by the solider," Thor told the giant.

"Why would he attack you?"

"Because he can't take some a joke," Clint scoffed.

"You're jokes normally make people want to kill you."

Clint rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Shut up, Steve is getting pissed."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll say it again, Cap, I'm not sorry and I will happily do it again if they think they're gonna insult me."

"You're gonna act like a child I'm gonna treat you like one," he bent Tony under his arm.

"Let go!" he pushed at the man's side.

"One way or another you're going to apologize to them," he began to work his pants down.

"I said let me go!" Tony screamed and held at his waistband.

Steve eventually got his pants down enough to see something he wasn't expecting. Matter of fact he was so beweildered by what he saw he loosened his grip on Tony. Enough for the man to pull away, yank his pants up and make his way for the door, slamming it into both Thor and Clint.

"F- you guys, I'm outta here," he scoffed and went his car.

Clint groaned and rubbed his already throbbing head, "How did he even get out of that? So unfair!"

"Apparently even Steve is confused by the fact that someone who calls themself a man wears things made for infants."

"So thats it," Hulk leaned down to the two, "You were teasing Tony and he got mad."

"Uhm...well define teasing," Clint said as he backed to the door, hiding behind the godling. The look on Hulk's face as the parent in him came out made both him and Thor shudder.

"You need to be punished," he said simply.

SWAK!

"Ahh!" Hulk's palm came down like lightning against Thor's backside, "Unhand me, beast! The son of Odin is not to be treated like this!" he kicked.

"Are you gonna make me?" the giant scoffed and continued to swat his upturned bottom.

"Ah!" Thor squirmed over Hulk's knee, "Let me down this minute! I-I'll!"

"You'll what?"

He grit his teeth trying not to cry, "I'll tell my father!"

"And what'll he do to me?" he scoffed and swatted Thor's butt until it was nice and red, Then set him down to cry with Clint, "Maybe that'll teach you something," he walked away.

Thor wiped his eyes and grabbed his Mijonir, he was going to inform his father of this abuse on his backside.

Clint just sobbed into the couch. He couldn't go tell anyone. Ollie would probably beat him half to death since by all accounts he _DID _know better than to tease. But Hulk didn't have to hit him! He'd have much rathered Ollie hit him, at least then he'd have some chance of getting away!

"Hey Tony, you're back soon," Rhodey looked at his face, "Have you been crying?" he raised a brow.

Tony had sun glasses on as he walked into the house, "What would make you think that?"

"Because you look like you really want to," Rhodey closed the door, "Ok, what happened?"

Tony sulked and sat on the couch telling his friend all.


	18. Chapter 18

Rhodey rubbed Tony's head. Poor guy, "How about some pizza and another night of me beating you at video games?"

Tony perked up a little, "No meeting with sir stick up his butt right?"

Rhodey laughed, "No, no meeting for you tomorrow. For me maybe. I have to give the new recruits a tour, but if you want you can tail me around."

Tony rubbed his chin, "I'll think about it, but how about some pizza?"

"Sure," he smirked and grabbed the phone, "Just keep my house clean, took me forever to clean up the popcorn."

"You're an awesome guy."

Steve was trying to come to terms with what he saw. Scratcing his head and baffled he heard Clint's sobbing and went to see what was wrong now.

He got to the front room and saw Clint asleep, sobbing in his sleep apparently. He rolled his eyes and picked him up, carrying him to his room. Upon returning he saw Hulk sitting on the couch he just took Clint off, watching TV.

"What's going on?" he sat in the chair across from him.

"Going on with what?"

"Tony, Clint and Thor?"

"Tony needs diapers and the others were teasing him," he shrugged, "Took care of it, spanked 'em good."

Steve just looked at him, "How long have you known that?"

"A few weeks," he shrugged, "I been helping him with it," by this point everyone knew so it was no reason to lie.

Steve raised a brow, "How do you...know how to do it?"

"I got four kids, I've done it plenty of times."

The solider's mouth would've hit the ground if it'd not been properly attached, "You have four kids!"

"Three boys and a girl." he smiled.

"This day is getting wierder and weirder," Steve shook his head as the alarm went off, "And busy. Clint!"

"Stay still, can't you?" Rhodey lifted Tony's legs and pulled the soaked nappy from under him, "You know you're suppose to change every two and a half hours right? How long have you been in that?"

"Maybe an hour?" he shrugged.

"You've been in a soaked diaper for an hour?" he shook his head and cleaned him, "No wonder you keep squirming," he poured rash ointment on his area.

"Think of it like this Rhodey, you'll have plently of practice when you have your own kids," he teased.

"You are my own kid," he wrapped a fresh attends diaper around him, "You're right, that does crinkle a lot," There was an explosion.

"Oh, sweet!" Tony smiled and got up, grabbing his suitcase the was the ironman armor.


	19. Chapter 19

"Nice of you to join us, Tony," Steve said as he threw his shield at Fin Fang.

"Oh we're fighting Alien speedo dragon?" He said blasting at it.

Thor huffed an hit the monster with his hammer. Because of Hulk and Tony he was in trouble with his father too. Although he had to honestly admit he was rather rude and probably did deserve it. But fighting with a sore bottom wasn't easy.

"This is great," Clint could take his misery out on something. As could Tony.

FIn Fang was putting up a battle.

"We may need back up," Steve commented. As he said that several missiles hit the creature in the head, "Where did those come from?"

"Looks like you guys need a hand," A black and gray, more heavily armed version of Tony's suit came flying over.

"Oh, hey Rhodey, I thought you were still at home," Tony said.

"I got bored of you guys having all the fun."

"Hello Colonel Rhodes, nice to see you," Steve commented.

"Sir Rhodes, your help is much appreciated," Thor said before he got knocked through a building.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Rhodey shook his head and blasted the thing.

"And I thought it was the other way around," Tony snickered.

"Tony look out!"

Tony looked over Just in time to get smacked through the same building Thor got hit through, right into Thor.

"I see this is gonna be one of those days," Steve continued on the battle.

After an hour of battle the dragon retreated.

"Great battle," Tony wobbled, "I have a headache," He sighed.

"We should get back to the Towers," Steve picked up Clint. That would've gone a lot smoother if Antman and Wasp weren't away.

"Now I need more arrows," Clint whined.

"I'll see you later Tony," Rhodey flew back to his house.

"See ya soon," he panted and flew back to stark Towers. He needed to check the damage to his poor suit. And he had a killer headache now.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony got to his area and sighed, "That was a nice few moments to myself," he waited for Jarvis to pull the suit off him.

_"Was it all you expected, sir?"_

"It didn't disappiont," he looked at his armor, "Poor baby is all dented up and scratched," he sighed, getting his tools out.

Thor sighed, "Where are we going?" he asked Hulk, now noticing he was being carried.

"We're at the towers," he said simply.

"My beautiful face!" he complained, grabbing his head, "I got Tony's robotic foot to the back end," he grumbled, rubbing his butt.

Hulk snickered, "Wimp."

"Put me down," he went to his room.

"Ok, that was something," Steve sighed, "Hulk will you cook something? I think I need to talk to Tony."

"Sure," he shrugged and left.

Steve went to check Tony. The genuis was buffing the leg of his suit, grumbling about the dragon. Steve wondered if he knew he didn't have pants or shoes on.

_"Sir?"_ Jarvis called.

"What, I'm busy, Jarvis," he looked at the glove and sighed, it just needed a new paint job.

_"How is the repair coming along? Are you comfortable as you do it?"_ the machine asked.

"A little heavy, but I'll have Hulk deal with that for me in a minute," he twisted a bolt.

"You had Hulk changing you?" Cap asked from behind him.

Tony stopped and turned to him, staring at him.

"Uhm... I was gonna apologize about earlier..."

"Jarvis! You could've been specific!" Tony growled.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony sat in his room, pantless. Since the entire Avengers, less Henry and Wasp, knew of his dilemna he could relax a little more. Although he was still only pantless in his room. At the moment he was planning some alterations to the targets for Thor.

"You gonna eat or sit in there all day, diaper boy?" Clint asked.

"I'm gonna wring your scrawny neck," he huffed, pulling some jogging pants on and going out the door, "What are we eating?"

"Pancakes," Thor feasted.

"Oh yum. Finally some actual homecooking here. I normally have to go to Rhodey's to get a decent meal," Tony rubbed his hands and sat.

"You're defenseless," Steve shook his head, "How can you live alone most of your life and not know how to cook?"

"Well excuse me, pal, I can afford servants," he scoffed and continued to eat, "All things considered you and Hulk are the ones that have to feed yourselves. Thor has servants, Clint's brother has a butler."

"That simply makes you a dependant," Steve commented.

"If I wanted to learn to cook I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard," he shrugged.

"Sure it wouldn't," Clint rolled his eyes, "You can't even tell when have to pee. Can you tell when your food is ready?"

"No but I can tell where the best part of the ocean to dump a corpse is, I'd love to show you."

"Stop it," Steve sighed.

Tony leaned over to smack Clint, who pulled back and shoved a bottle of orange juice in his mouth, "Finish your meal," he smirked.

Tony chocked as a jet of juice shot down his throat. He coughed and pulled it out of his mouth and growled.

Hulk walked in just in time to see Tony throw it at Clint. He raised a brow. Now he really missed his kids. And without his knowledge the parent in his was coming out.

"No throwing," Hulk scolded and picked Clint up off the floor and setting him in the chair. He picked the bottle up off the floor and shoved it back in Tony's mouth as he got himself a huge stack of pancakes.

Tony grunted as the bottle was replaced. He coughed and took it out, tempted to throw it at Hulk, but that might not end too well.

"You might'se well drink it Tony," Steve said as he put a damp cloth on Clint's head, "Maybe it'll teach you not to throw. And maybe the headache you have will teach you some better behavior," Steve gave the young blonde a look.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tony do you even know what you're doing with that?" Steve looked at the skrull devise he was holding.

"Well I'm gonna find out," he grabbed a screwdriver and began to twist.

"Tony..." Steve wasn't liking the sound it was making.

"What?" he looked at him and saw his face, "If it bothers you so much just go watch tv or something," he twisted another bolt and it exploded open, spraying Tony in the face with a pink liquid, "Augh!"

"See!" Steve sighed and took the man's water bottle and a paper towel, dampening it and wiping Tony's face, "You don't know everything."

The rich boy coughed, trying to wipe his eyes despite Steve's help.

"You need to go to the doctor."

"No way," he coughed between word and went to go gargle. He hated going to hospitals and doctors.

"That wasn't a suggestion Tony," Steve called.

"Good, I'm not up for them," he coughed.

Steve facepalmed. It was like dealing with a teenager who had the bladder of an infant.

Rhodey yawned as he waited for his coffee to be ready. Just as he prepared to pour himself a cup there was a knock at the door. He sighed and walked over, looking out the window. It was Thor.

"Hey Thor," he yawned, "Whats up?" he opened the door to let him in.

"Good morning, sir Rhodes, sorry to intrude on your home like this," Thor stepped in.

"Something with Tony?" he offered him a cup of coffee.

"Why thank you," Thor drank it black.

"Whats he doing now?" Rhodey added cream and sugar to his before drinking.

"He's gotten some foreign chemical on himself and refuses to go to the doctor and be checked out. He's even gone so far as to refuse to talk to us and locked himself in his room," Thor explained.

"Sounds like him," he rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, "And how long has he been like that?"

"He didn't talk to anyone yesterday nor the day before and Steve today said that he was going to take him to the doctor and he locked himself in his room," Thor took one of Rhodey's wheat doughnuts when offered.

"...That doesn't sound like him..." he raised a brow. Tony couldn't be quiet for three days if he had a gun to his head, "He's in his room now?"

"Yes and he refuses to leave. Sir Steve asked me to fetch you to try to talk him out. If not he said he's going to break the door down and take him out himself."

"Ok, lemme get dressed," he went to his room.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tony, either you open this door or it's coming off the hinges!" Steve yelled.

Clint smirked as he watched. he wanted Tony to get in trouble. And the way Steve sounded there was gonna be some soon enough.

"I've brought Sir Rhodes," Thor said as Rhodey walked behind him.

"Tony, open up. You know the two ways this can go," the colonel said through the door.

The rich boy growled. They sunk to a new low telling Rhodey on him. He'd get them back for that.

"Come on, open the door, I'd hate to have Steve take it off. then you'd never have any privacy."

Tony grumbled and unlocked the door, going back to his bed. He didn't feel like dealing with Rhodey. Not that it mattered.

James walked in, closing the door, "Ok, whats the deal?" Tony merely looked at him. The colonel leaned down and looking at his friend, "You're pale," he looked at his eyes, "And you're going to the hospital."

Tony scoffed and glared at him. Rhodey raised a brow, "You're going," he pulled a dufflebag and began to pack it.

"Hmm!" Tony watched.

"They may make you stay over night," he went under Tony's bed, pulling a pack out. it had about eight diapers in it, "On the occassion they don't keep you over night I'd only bring two, but the way you piss I may need all these," he took them out the package and stuffed them in the bag.

Tony glared.

"Don't give me that look," James rolled his eyes and tossed some other things in the bag and went to Tony, "Lets go," The rich boy turned to the side, arms crossed, "Tony. I'll drag you out of that bed by your ankles if I have to."

He huffed and pulled the covers over himself, turning over in his bed.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and grabbed the covers, pulling them off. He yanked Tony's pants down and swatted his thigh, "Get up," he turned him on his back, "When you diaper yourself you do a terrible job," he reached under the bed and got another diaper.

Tony sulked, rubbing his leg. After his 'friend' changed him and showed him the 'proper way' to diaper himself, he was dragged out of the room by his wrist. And that was a very literal statement. Tony was being dragged across the floor by his wrist.

Rhodey wasn't about to smack Tony before getting him to the doctor. He'd do it after. But Tony's attempts at lagging weren't going to even begin to slow James' plans on getting him to the doctor.

"Do you need a hand?" Steve asked as he saw Tony being dragged to the elevator.

"If you want to," Rhodey shrugged.

Steve grabbed Tony, carrying him, kicking and squirming to the elevator and to the Colonel's car.


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor looked at Tony's eyes and down his throat. He had a permenant glare on his face as Steve was in there with him.

"So what happened?" the docor asked.

"A few days ago a liquid sprayed to his face. He coughed for a while and complained about not wanting to come, but he started getting weak and fatigued, sleeping more than eating and stopped talking."

"Well he's malnurished and on the dehydrated side," the doctor admitted, "Did he swallow it?"

"I suppose so," Steve nodded.

"His throat looks enflamed, so he'd probably do well on liquid for most of the day, only soft foods when he eats solid."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"Soups, liquid nutrional substances, broths, cooked vegetables, soft fruits, yogurts. Some cooked cereals, pastas, things that don't require a lot of chewing or wouldn't irritate his throat too much on the way down."

Tony whined.

"Thats probably also the reason he probably isn't talking, it hurts," he looked at Tony, who crossed his arms in a huff, "I'll prescribe something to help aid it."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell Colonel Rhodes," he nodded, "And I'm sure he wants to know how you got sick, Tony."

The black haired man whined even more. This day was gonna suck so bad.

Rhodey went over the list of suggestions for Tony to eat, "Well isn't this great?" he said sarcastically, "Well, I can't say you don't deserve this," he told Tony, "I'd say maybe this would teach you a lesson but you never learn."

The genuis just huffed a sigh and looked off. He didn't want to hear this, and he'd happily let Rhodey know if he could talk.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Steve asked.

"Considering you guys have stuff to do and I have stuff to do, but not so much. And we both know Tony can't take care of himself or be expected to," Steve nodded, "I guess I'll take the brat to my house. Theres nothing there he can work on, except papers."

Tony groaned in complaint. He hated doing what people told him.

"I suppose that is the smartest thing to do at the moment," the super solider nodded, "And if you have something to do you can give a call and I or someone else will watch him for you."

"Great, you hear that Tony. I have babysitters on call," Rhodey smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"There are somethings that shouldn't even need to be said, and I know you. There was no reason for you not to at least have a mask on," Rhodey rained smacks down on Tony's bottom.

Cap had gone back to the base and Rhodey needed to go to the store but before hand he was gonna deal with Tony some. And no where with more room than a hospital bathroom. Much better than the car and the store bathroom.

Tony didn't like it though. And to top it Rhodey wasn't as dumb as Cap when it came to these things. He knew that Tony hardly felt anything through the stupid diaper so no, he never got to keep his pants up anymore.

"Hn~!" the bratty genuis pushed at his friend's side. He couldn't really yell. Fact he could barely do much auditory, but it hurt!

And James knew it hurt he could tell by how much Tony struggled. Good. He needed to learn that his behavior had consequences. Afterall Rhodey'd been spanking his butt on and off since...the incident with the party. Right after he became War Machine.

He swatted Tony's backside until it was red and warm to the touch. It was hard keeping him still, so he'd had to lean on the sink to hold him.

"It's probably a good thing you can't talk," he dampened a paper towel, "You'd've probably said something that would've made it worse on yourself."

Tony just pouted, wiping the tears from his face.

"You're such a pouty face," James rolled his eyes and began to wipe Tony's face. he was pushed away and Tony took the towel doing it himself, "Thats right, you're trying to prove you're not a complete toddler. Well get yourself together. I need to go to the store."

Tony stared in the cart as James shopped. He got a lot of vegetables...ugh. Tony just rolled his eyes and looked at the cigs.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Stark?" the attendant asked.

He pointed to the cherry flavored ones in hopes of at least having something to distract him from the sting while Rhodey shopped.

"Will that be all sir?" she grabbed it. He merely shook his head, "Ok, that'll be $3."

Tony reached into his wallet and grabbed a twenty. As he gave her the money Rhodey took the twenty and Tony's hand, pulling him along, "You're not smoking while sick, buddy. You can get that idea out of your head."

The rich boy stamped his feet as he was pulled. Rhodey could be such a dictator!

"You'd better watch it Tony. The store has bathrooms too. But more people are likely to come in."


	26. Chapter 26

Tony sat at the table, staring at the food. Asperegus and speghetti. Disguisting. Who comes up with that type of combination anyway!

"Do you need me to prechew it for you?" Rhodey scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the food around.

"You know it's not going to disapear just by you staring at it," he put his own empty plate in the sink, "You're gonna eat that one way or another, and drinking your water doesn't count as eating."

Tony glared at him. He wanted his voice back, he needed to say something smart!

"I think I like you like this," the colonel smirked and walked to the couch to watch tv. Tony merely stared at the food with a huff.

Within twenty minutes of staring his food Tony heard the doorbell ring. He hurried to get up and answer, anything to get away from the table for a few seconds.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rhodey grabbed the back of his pants, "Get back to the table and eat your food," he went to the door as Tony stamped, "Oh hi Hulk."

"Brought Tony something," Hulk held up a huge fluffy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck.

Rhodey couldn't help but smirk, "Come around by the garage and I'll be able to let you in," he told him.

Tony raised a brow, wondering what Hulk was doing there. He didn't know if it was good or not.

"You got a visitor Tony," Rhodey smirked. That didn't sound like anything good.

Hulk came in, "I got this for you," he handed Tony the bear, "And found some of my kids old stuff," he opened a bag, showing Tony a mickey mouse covered pair of black footies and some cute red slippers with cupcakes on them, "They were my daughter's, but she's grown out of them."

Rhodey had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, "Well thats very sweet of you Hulk, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom, would you watch Tony for me?" he hurried to his room to die laughing into a pillow.

Hulk looked at Tony, whose face looked outstanded, "What are you eating?" Tony didn't respond, still too much shock, "Can't you talk?"

"Bleh," Tony shook his head.

Hulk merely took that as baby talk, which struck his fatherly bone again, "Aww, do you want help eating?" he walked over.

After a good laugh Rhodey decided to go check and see what was going on. He was greeted with Hulk holding Tony and fork feeding him his food. He rubbed his chin. What a grand idea.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony pushed at Hulk's large hand as he tried to feed him. This was agrivating! And he couldn't even tell Hulk that he wasn't a baby. Not that he would really listen...

"Open up for the plane," he brought the fork to Tony's mouth.

"Hulk will you make sure he eats his food? I need to make another quick run to the store," Rhodey grabbed his keys, leaving poor Tony with the giant.

He returned after about thirty minutes, with a bag in hand. The bag was filled with things for Tony, but he wasn't planning on letting him know what he'd got him. It'd be a nice secret.

James walked in and saw Hulk patting Tony's back, "I got him to eat his food, but I think he fell asleep a couple minutes ago."

Rhodey looked at Tony, sure enough he was asleep, "Well thanks, Hulk, I'll take him from here. But you'll most certainly be the first person I call to babysit for me," he smiled and took Tony.

"No problem, it's second nature," he went out the garage to leave.

Rhodey sighed and carried Tony to the guest room, "Well they did say you would be more tired. And after today you're probably well worn, buddy," Tony merely hummed in his sleep.

Upon waking several hours later the rich boy looked around, wondering where he was. He'd forgotten that he was at Rhodey's house until his vision went to normal, then easily reconized the look of the mint green room he was in. The guest room. Always the dullest.

He climbed out of bed and groaned at how wet he was. Always twenty freaking pounds heavier when he woke!

Whatever, Rhodey was gonna change him. And he was gonna kill Rhodey for leaving him with daddy Hulk! Jerk.

Rhodey was half past dead in his bed. He had things to do and only so much sleep to be able to get a night.

He sighed deeply into his pillow and suddenly couldn't breath. He was being smothered and trying to get air he woke up in a panic. He reached around trying to get the heavy thing off his head when he felt a foot.

"Tony if you have your diapered a$$ on my head I'm gonna beat it black and blue!" he struggled to lift his head, "Get off!"

The genuis smirked at the colonel's struggles as he sat, straddling his head. Maybe this would teach him to let hulk baby him.

"Tony I swear if you don't get off of me I'll take a belt to you!"

He snickered and climbed off, watching his friend huff and touch his head.

"Thats disguisting! You leaked on me!" he ran to the bathroom to wash his hair.

Tony snickered, that wasn't on purpose but it sure did make for a funnier show.


	28. Chapter 28

Tony pouted, rubbing his butt, glaring at Rhodey.

"What are you giving me that look for? I only hit you 5 or 6 times," he said, packing a bag, "You deserved it. Trying to suffocate me with your padded, heavy butt on my head."

Tony grabbed a peice of paper and wote, 'You left me with Hulk! He thinks I'm 2 years old!'

Rhodey looked and scoffed, "You are like 2 years old. And the only thing I'll apologize for is not changing you while you slept. I feel asleep before thinking you might need one," he had the pleasureable task of changing Tony, well making him take a shower before rediapering him, and changing the sheets on tony's bed since there was a nice wet spot. Thank goodness for mattress liners.

"Finish your food, mute, I have to be at my base in two hours and I have to take a long detour because of construction."

Tony pouted, eating his waffles. Whether he deserved it or not his butt was hurting and it was already sensative from the hospital spanking he'd gotten a couple days ago.

"Do you want to stay here?" James looked over, watching Tony nod, "Well I'll just call Steve and tell him to come watch you," he grabbed the phone.

"Hm!" Tony got up and grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"Do you want to come or go back to Stark towers to be watched, make the choice," he looked. Tony merely huffed, "Finish your food, maybe we can stop by the store and get you a toy to keep you occupied."

The genuis rolled and continued to eat.

On the drive there Rhodey did stop and get Tony a sketchpad, crayons and a tinker toy set. Hopefully it would keep him occupied until lunch. That or the brat could take a nap, which he probably would.

Tony was already rubbing his throat as he dozed.

"Hey, you ok over there? Want to stop for a cup of tea? Or wait until we get there and I make you some?" Tony stuck his tongue out, "Ok, how about Hot chocolate?" Tony paused then and nodded, "Alright, we'll get some when we come up on McDonalds. Just don't spill in my car."

Tony gave a sleepy yawn and nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

"Yeah, I'm in traffic right now, so I don't know if I'll be in on time, I might be a few minutes late. Yeah I'm about half way there," Rhodey said into the phone.

Tony snickered as he heard Rhodey on the phone. They were in heavy traffic on the way there due to the construction and crap. And Mr. Punctual had a full 40 minutes to get to work and still decided to call. Such a goody two shoes.

Rhodey sighed as traffic moved slowly, "I hate the construction," Tony tapped his shoulder and showed him a paper suggesting he take some back routes, "What back routes Tony? I'm trying to get to the freeway."

Twenty minutes in slow traffic and Tony was falling asleep.

"Hey, stay awake. You can sleep when we get to the office. I'm not carrying you into the bulding along with my briefcase and your toys," he shook Tony's arm, "Speaking of which you need to take your medicine."

He gagged at the idea of taking more of that nasty stuff. It tasted like motor oil, habeneros, and fish. It enflamed his throat more than made him feel better.

"Well you might'se well take it now," Rhodey grabbed his breifcase, setting it on his lap as he watched the road. He grabbed a bottle and spoon. They were still in heavy traffic so it was gonna be quick, "Open up."

Tony clamped his mouth shut.

"Do we have to go over this again?"

He got a glare.

"Just open up, you only need one tablespoon and you'll be good for another couple of hours."

"Mm nn," he shooked his head.

Rhodey just rolled his eyes. He couldn't make him take it then and traffic was starting to move, "I'm gonna have to buy you a high chair apparently," he sighed and drove.

They got to his building with a couple minutes to spare. Tony practically fell out of the car when they arrived. He wanted to get to Rhodey's couch before he fainted.

"You're taking your medicine when we get to my office."

Several people greeted Tony and Rhodey. After swimming through them Rhodey closed the door and looked at Tony, "Open your mouth."

"Go give these to Col. Rhodes, do this, do that," a private muttered and went to Rhodey's office. He knocked on the door and got no responce so he leaned to hear what was going on.

"Open your mouth and stop fighting me! Tony, be still!"

He raised a brow, "Stark is here?"

"If you make a mess I'm going to smack you, now swallow!"

"..."

"Swallow it all. I'm not kidding, Tony. All of it."

"..."

"Did you swallow it all? Open your mouth and let me see," Rhodey leaned to Tony, "Now was that so bad?"

Tony merely coughed, whining.

"Take a nap and try not to destroy my office, your toys are in the bag. I'll check on you in an hour. I have a meeting," he opened the door and saw the private, "Can I help you?"


	30. Chapter 30

Tony was asleep when James called Steve. He had gotten some meetings sprung on him and he didn't want Tony in his office all day without eating or being changed. That'd make him sicker. At least with the Avengers he'd have two people to watch him.

Steve watched Tony as he slept, "So...How do you do this thing?" he held up one of Tony's diapers.

Thor shrugged, "I wouldn't know, in asgaurd our men don't wear 'nappies' as you call it. And our infants wear cloth that is pinned."

"Well one of us has to change him and I don't know how," he looked at Clint.

"I'm the youngest. The last time I wore diapers I was 3," Clint scoffed, "Wheres Hulk? He's the one whose been doing diaper duty."

Hulk was in the kitchen, sterilyzing bottles. He'd kinda crossed over into full daddy form. And since Tony can barely talk everything he says sounds like baby talk. Add that with the fact he sleeps most of the day and wears pampers. Yes, Hulk had dismissed the fact that Tony was 30 something and was just treating him like a two year old now.

"Hulk!"

"What!"

"How am I suppose to use this thing?" Steve called.

"How do none of you know how to change a diaper?"

"You're the one with kids. Who lived on Earth the majority of your life," Clint commented.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he walked over and grabbed Clint, pulling his pants down.

"Hey! No!" Clint struggled in his giant arms, afraid of being hit.

Hulk pushed him down on the table and took the diaper, putting it on Clint, "See what I did?"

Thor and Steve snickered, getting it.

Clint huffed and cringed. Tony's new diapers were sickeningly cute. They had smiling baby toys and other things on them, along with purple wavy patten, and just one big strap on each side. Of course Hulk only thought it adorable.

Parents are weird and apparently Hulk is no exception...

"How long has he been asleep anyway?"

"About two hours," Steve shrugged.

"Well wake him up in an hour to drink," Hulk said before going back to sterilyze bottles.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony turned on his side as he slept. He felt a sudden jolt, as though he was falling. He woke up gasping, just to find his leg being pulled by the archer. He glared down at him.

"Hello sleepy head," Clint smiled at him, "It's time for the little one to have something in his tummy."

Tony glared and kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

"Oww! What the crap is your problem!" he rubbed his cheek. He growled and grabbed his leg, yanking him out the bed onto the floor, "Get out of bed and eat."

"Hrrrm!" he kicked at him, trying to pull away.

"Come on, diaperbutt," he walked over to grab his arm to try to lift him up. Tony snatched away, "Stop being so difficult, just stand up," Tony punched him in the side. He grunted and let him go, "Fine."

Tony watched him leave and climbed to his feet and prepared to climb back in bed. Just as his knee touched the bed he was lifted

"Hrrrm!" he flailed.

"Now now then, no reason to be so jumpy," a voice said, "You are in need of nutrients," Thor smiled and carried him out of the room, "And judging by your scent fresh pants."

Tony blushed bright and tried to get from his arms.

"No need to struggle," he held him tight and took him to Hulk, "He seems to be rather feisty this moment."

Hulk took Tony from Thor, despite his groaning, "Do you remember how I showed you how to do the diaper?"

"Yes, I remember hardily," he snickered at Clint.

Hulk rolled his eyes and handed Tony back to him, "Get to it."

Thor groaned and carried Tony back, despite his struggles. He put him in the bed and grabbed one of Tony's nappies. He looked at it and grabbed the other things Hulk said he needed, "Well this is still odd. But nothing an elite Asgaurdian Warrior can't figure," he smiled.

Tony cringed.

Hulk sat waiting. It'd been about 15 minutes and he was beginning to wonder about Thor. He groaned and went to check and see what was going on.

Thor was covered in powder and frustrated. Tony had fallen back asleep with his pants down and Thor still attempting to figure things out.

Hulk shook his head and face palmed, "Do you need help?" he asked.

"I can figure this out," he huffed and opened it up.

"Sure. You have ten more minutes," he left.

After another fifteen minutes Thor had succeeded, "I have done it," he said. He had oil in his hair, covered from head to toe in powder.

Hulk raised a brow, "Ok then."


	32. Chapter 32

Hulk had Tony on his lap and was feeding him speghetti-os. Because all babies love chef-boy-ar-dee. It was messy, tasty and quick. And Tony ate like a baby, but not because he wanted to.

The way Hulk kept feeding him he hardly had time to chew it properly and swallow before he got another spoon, leaving him constantly wiping his mouth with the rag.

By the time hulk finished force feeding him that, and wiping his face himself, he put a bottle of water in his mouth.

"Now drink up. We gotta get you back to full health," he rocked his knees as Tony gulped.

There weren't many ways of feeling lower than this and if there were the sick genuis couldn't think of them. He just sighed and sat there, not that he could fight much he was too tired. All he could be happy of was it was a regular bottle or water, like Fiji. But it had a taste to it, which was probably medicine.

The alarm blared as Tony had fallen asleep against Hulk. He gasped and was quickly tossed on the couch and the group scurried away to see what the trouble was.

Tony, being left alone, was staring at the ceiling. He kinda wished he could go and fight some. What was he saying? He's Tony Stark! Ironman! He grunted and pushed himself up, going to his lab.

Juggarnaut was tearing through the city, and was he having fun.

"Hulk, you got him?" Cap asked.

Hulk smirked in responce and made a dash for the worthy opponent.

"Thor, help Hulk. Clint and I got Victor."

The demigod nodded and flew to aid the green monster.


	33. Chapter 33

Tony flew above with a smile under his mask. _Oh yes, Iron man was back in business._

He quickly got to where the fighting was, giving Cain some repulsor blast to the back. He growled.

"What now? Iron Brat? What's he gonna do, throw his diaper at me?" he took a trashcan lid and tossed it at Tony.

Normally Tony would've easily dodged but his dazed moment left him in a cloud, leaving him getting a dent in his mask, knocking him back.

"Tony?" Steve looked up. He face-palmed seeing Tony tossed to a building, "Why can't he listen?"

Hulk growled and dive tackled Jug. Meanwhile Tony shook his head and jumped to fly but saw Sabretooth coming. The feral mutant grabbed him, clawing the arm of his suit.

_"Get your smelly fur off my suit!"_ he thought and flew higher, flying over a a car warsh.

Vic clawed the legs of the suit, breaking off the boot, sending Tony's suit off balance and wobbling.

_"Get off!" _The rich brat spun, dropping Victor through the car wash and he himself steadying himself to keep air.

"Tony!" Thor called, "You need return to the tower!"

"Uhmh!" he shook his head, even though he could feel himself getting faint.

A roaring could be heard as Victor growled, soaking wet and covered in soap, "I HATE BATHS!" he growled, coming back at Tony.

Cap tossed his shield, knocking Vic off balance as clint shot arrows to pin him.

"Stark!" Clint called, "Leave!" he was being serious and worrying for Tony's safety. But Tony was a very hard learning. And everyone knows a hard head makes for a soft bottom.

He was still persistant and blasted Cain a few times before he lost balance again.

"Anthony!" Steve yelled, "Get to the tower now!"

The genius knew he could still help just a little, but the tiredness was getting to him again so he did decide to fly toward the tower.

He hadn't noticed the mutant lunge at him, knocking his balance again. But this time he didn't notice how close he was to the ground and crashed arm first.

Vic glared down with a growl, cracking his knuckles. He leaned down to grab Tony and was suddenly thrown back by a series of explosions to is chest. He grunted and hit his head hard against something as Colonel Rhodes flew down over Tony.

"Oh, I'm gonna tan your hide so bad," he picked his friend up, blasting Cain several times before flying Tony to a hospital.


	34. Chapter 34

The Avengers were left to deal with the two again. Vic held his head and looked up at what he crashed into, none other than the Hulk. He cringed a bit.

"Bad cat," he glared down.

"Oh sh..."

Tony blinked a couple of times and looked up. Oh great, he was at the hospital. Again.

"Ah, Mr. Stark," the doctor smiled, "We're seeing quite a bit of you here," he checked off on his clipboard, "Well looks like we can call Colonel Rhodes back in," he walked out the door.

Tony groaned and kept his head on the pillow.

James walked in, he looked worried.

"Well, broken arm, minor concussion, throat is still pretty enflamed, and a cut on his leg thats left it with five stitches," he told the colonel. Rhodey simply nodded, "Maybe he'd heal a little faster if he had an actual break from his suit."

He nodded, "Oh, I'll make sure of it. Is he healthy enough to be taken out?"

"Oh yes, you already did his paperwork so you can get him ready to go," he left the room.

"Thanks doc," he watched him leave and glared at Tony, who cringed and pulled the covers up. James stormed over and yanked them from him, slapping his right thigh five times before grabbing his shoulders, "Why do you do that?"

The black haired man just grabbed his leg and rubbed.

"It isn't bad enough you're already sick from being reckless you go out and get yourself hurt worse!" he shook him, "You just can't do something self-preservative!"

Tony leaned away, he could tell Rhodey was mad. Not just angry but worried, he could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

He sighed, "I ought to spank you so you can't sit for a month! Maybe then you'll start to think about your health," he glared.

The genius whimpered and covered his butt.

"I'm not going to, I have something else planned for you though," he pulled Tony's shirt over his head.


	35. Chapter 35

The brat slept in the guestroom as the lutinient colonel talked with the solider.

"He needs a belt to his backside," Steve huffed, "Maybe then he'll learn to follow orders."

Clint snickered and leaned to Thor, "Or maybe Hulk's hand across it."

The demigod shuddered, "Had the cat not kicked and scurried away he would've gotten a dose of it."

The archer laughed again, "He got hit that couple of times. Before he pulled out of his boot and ran to catch up with Juggernaught."

Thor joined him in a giggle, "It was quite humorous the way he yelped."

Steve looked over, "Well, my kids are getting along for once. The brat still asleep?"

James looked over, "Yeah, I'm gonna let him get his sleep, when he wakes up he's on lockdown. And if he argues about it maybe I'll commission Hulk to get him a playpen."

Steve smirked, "Yeah, that may be just what he needs. Heck, that may be what some of the other ones here need too."

"Oh yes, and I'm sure with the way Hulk's been acting he has one. Maybe I should call him over to give aid."

"He'd be more than happy to, but I don't know where he is at the moment."

"Hm?" he raised a brow and was about to ask a question when he heard stirring coming from Tony's room, "I'm gonna go, my brat is up."

Tony turned on his side, scratching at the cast on his right arm. He yawned and turned to see Rhodey. He nearly fell out of the bed gasping.

"Good you're up, now I can feed you," he walked to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of rice, some pulled pork strips and another bowl with applesauce. The genius was hungry and leaned for the bowl, "Oh no, you're not going to touch this."

Tony raised brows as Rhodey set it on the dresser and pulled out a bib, "...Wha?"

"Don't talk, your throat is still messed up," he tied it around his neck and slapped Tony's hand when he tried to pull it off, "Leave it alone. This is part of your punishment."

Tony glared.

"Well, with that look maybe you do want me to spank you everyday for two weeks," he raised a challenging brow. Tony just paled at the thought and sulked, "Well, open up," he held a spoonful of rice near his mouth. He sighed and ate.

Rhodey knew he wouldn't beat on Tony like that, even if he did deserve it. But Tony didn't know that.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve yawned and walked to Tony's room. He had to get some clothes to drop by Rhodey's. Plus the colonel needed a babysitter while he went to pick up some more pampers for the brat. Steve wanted to give Tony a piece of his mind so he volunteered.

"What are you pouting about?" James didn't even look back, "You brought all this on yourself," he cut the brat's pancakes into bite sized peices, "Do you want milk or juice with your breakfast?"

Tony huffed and looked to the side. James shrugged and just got him some milk and sprinkled in his meds. He'd purposely suggested powdered medicine for his ward.

"Ok, open up," he took the fork and put it near his mouth. He glared and turned away, "You and I both know I can keep this up all day. And if I get bored I'll toss it in a blender. Or maybe get you some real baby food."

The genius glared at him and gave him the finger. Rhodey scoffed and swatted his hand hard, causing him to yelp.

"That isn't nice," He shoved the pancake in his mouth, "If you spit that at me I'm buying you a high chair," he prepared to put more in his mouth but heard the doorbell, "Don't move," he went to see who was there.

Not like Tony could, Rhodey used a belt to strap him to the chair.

"Well, Steve is here, so I'm going to get you some things. I'll be back soon," he explained the situation to the supersolider before leaving.

"Well, the colonel sure is creative," he took his jacket off and walked over, "You eating pancakes?" he took the plate and put it to Tony's mouth.

"Mn nm!" he turned away.

"Now you're just being difficult. You love pancakes and from your own mouth said you love James' cooking," he rolled his eyes and basically forcefed Tony the food, "There, all gone," he smiled and grabbed the bottle.

Tony began to unstrap the belt so he could go do something away from Steve.

"No no, where do you think you're going?" Steve pulled him on his lap, "You have to take your medicine," he shoved the bottle in his mouth, "Drink up," he smiled.

The black haired man groaned, chugging the medicine infused milk. This was ridiculous, degrading, humiliating and everything in between.

"You know, I was gonna beat you mercilessly when I got here, but I like this better," he smiled, "Puts you in your place a lot faster. And with me feeling less guilty afterwards."


	37. Chapter 37

Tony sighed, laying in his bed. He'd just pretended to fall asleep to get Steve to stop treating him like he was an infant. Rhodey was terrible. It was one thing for him to do all this, or for Hulk to, but to have Steve in on this was just a new form of evil.

Steve already had this thing where he thought that he was his dad. Simply because he knew Howard Stark. Tony just sighed into his pillow, he did miss his dad... But Steve was nowhere near his father and Rhodey wasn't his mother.

James came back with a big bag of diapers, "So how was Tony?"

"He's being pouty like normal," the solider shrugged and continued to read the magazine.

"Yeah well I'm tired of hitting him for now," he set the bag on the table.

"What'd you get him?"

"More diapers, he goes through them like a normal baby. 8-10 a day," he shook his head.

"Ok..." Steve looked to the side, "Well what is this?" he pulled out a box.

"I got him a couple toys so he wouldn't be completely bored. Some puzzles and stuff," he put the stuff away.

"Wow...You're pretty creative when it comes to punishment," he shuddered, making sure he never got on Rhodey's bad side.

"Yeah well you gotta be with Tony. He makes you wanna kill him some days. But he's not always a brat on purpose. Sometimes he just wants the attention and a lot of times he's pretty hard on himself."

"Yeah, I've noticed that about him. But he makes it harder on himself by refusing to ask for help."

He nodded, putting the things away, "Thats why I came up with this punishment."

"Hm?"

"He's not allowed to do anything himself, so he's forced to submit and accept my help. And others' help," he smiled.

Steve had to admit, Rhodey was pretty crafty.


	38. Chapter 38

_Time to get up. Got stuff to do..._Rhodey sighed and climbed out of bed. Another day as Lutinent Colonal and lets not forget, mother.

He got up, it was about 5:16am. he needed a shower and to iron his clothes for the base. He didn't get a chance to last night since Tony was fighting him over a bath. Not like he hadn't cleaned him ten million times already.

He sighed and got mostly dressed. He didn't put his button up on yet, he didn't want fighting with Tony to wrinkle it. Either way he had his undershirt on and had packed Tony's diaperbag. Now to dress the brat.

Tony was blissfully asleep, sucking on his sheets, a habit he had pretty bad. And if it wasnt sheets or blanket it was his pillow. Rhodey merely figured he was probably a thumbsucker growing up.

"You enjoying your sleep?" he asked as he wiped Tony's mouth with a towel, "You know if you want something to suck I got you pacifiers," he pulled his pajama shirt off and replaced it with one of his normal graphic tees.

"Nh!" he whined, pulling it over his head before turning over. Rhodey rolled his eyes and simply got the changing supplies out. He was able to quickly change him, he had plenty of practice by this point, and Tony didn't like to sleep with pants so...

"Nnh!" the genius whined and pushed at his friend with his foot. He wanted to sleep undisturbed.

"Stop it," he turned him on his back to finish dressing him. He just put him in his yoga pants. Tony always said they were jogging pants, they were a little to straight to be jogging pants.

He finished dressing him and went back to finish getting himself dressed and make breakfast and lunch for when they got there.

"Ok Tony, time to go," he went and put everything in the car before dragging his friend, whimpering and whinning, out of the house.

It was a lot nicer when he got on the road. Tony slept in the back the whole way. He managed to drag him to his office and left him on the couch before going to his first meeting of the day.

After an hour and half meeting he went to put out Tony's food with a note and his bottle, warning him if he even thought about taking the nipple off he'd be in deep trouble. Since he coulden't exactly stop working to spoon and lap feed him.


	39. Chapter 39

Tony still woke about an hour later and looked around the office. He saw the note telling him to eat and rolled his eyes. He wasn't all that hungry. But yeah he was pretty thirsty.

He got up and went to Rhodey's fridge, pushing right past the bottle and grabbing himself a Pure Life. He smiled hardily and guzzled it down.

"You are really pushing for a spanking, aren't you?" Rhodey had just walked in.

Tony pointed to the baby bottle and shook his head, sticking his tongue out.

Rhodey walked over, yanking his arm and taking the water, putting it in the fridge and getting his bottle, shoving it in his mouth. It was full of water anyway.

"Now go stand against the wall while I warm your food," he got him moving with a swat to the backside.

Tony grumbled and took the bottle out of his mouth and tossed it on the couch, standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

The Lutinent Colonel ignore him and his little fits. He'd get over it. After about two minutes he took his food out the microwave and pulled a chair and bib out, "Come here."

Tony looked back at him and turned back to the wall.

"Get your padded butt over here before I come get you!"

He huffed and crossed his arms, walking over.

"Get your bottle, brat."

He rolled his eyes and handed Rhodey the bottle. The second his arm was in range his friend grabbed him and pulled him on to his lap, tying the bib around his neck.

"Now," he started, "It is time you had breakfast," he held Tony's arms behind his back and put the sasuage near his mouth, "Open up."

"Nhm!"

He glared, "I don't have all day. And I'm not going to deal with this either. Now open up or you're not going to like what happens next."

Tony glared at him in a sulk and opened his mouth, biting the sasuage in half in one bite.

"Good boy," Rhodey smiled, continuing to feed him. He'd made him a couple pancakes and sasuage for breakfast. He figured if he had at least one completely filling meal he'd be in a lot better shape. Especially considering normally he goes a day on just one meal.

"Very good, you finished your whole platter," he smiled and let his arms go. As soon as he let go Tony tried to go to the couch, but was stopped, "No, now you need your medicine and some water," he held him down.

Tony groaned as Rhodey got two pills, "Open up," he looked off, "Come on. The sooner we get this over the sooner you can play with your toys," Tony rolled his eyes and allowed James to pop the pills in his mouth and put the bottle in.

"See, we're making progress."


	40. Chapter 40

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah," Rhodey called as he bottle fed Tony, "What is it?"

"Sir I have some papers I need you to sign."

"One moment," he set Tony back on the couch and went to his desk, "Come in."

The same private from last time showed up. He saw Tony on the couch and looked over at Rhodey, "Uhm..hope I'm not interupting anything..."

"Not too much, Rob. What have you got for me?" he took out his pen and read the papers.

Rob looked over at Tony, practivally staring. The genius hardly even noticed him, he was too busy plotting ways to get away from Rhodey.

"Uhm, how are you mr. stark?"

Tony looked over and gave an ok sign.

"He lost his voice," Rhodey told the private.

"Oh. Is that good or bad for you?" he looked over at Rhodey.

He shrugged, "It can go either way. Frankly I like him a lot better when he doesn't keep going on and on. And considering he cant sleep all day, this is good too."

Rob scoffed. From what he'd seen Tony did have a lot to say.

"Alright, all signed," he handed the papers back.

"Thank you" he made his leave and closed the door. But out of curiousity stood outside it a minute.

"Alright, come here. You still have to finish."

"Nh!"

"Did I tell you how adorable I think your baby talk is?" he smirked, grabbing the bottle, "Now, come here to me," he sat waiting.

"Nuh uh."

"Aww, you're starting to use bigger vocalizations," he stood and walked over, yanking tony from the couch and sitting in his place, shoving the bottle in his mouth, "Now be a good baby and finish your water. I have another meeting soon."

Tony pushed at Rhodey's side and arms, trying to get up. He really really hated this punishment!


	41. Chapter 41

Tony laid on the couch. Rhodey had went to go turn in some paperwork. He would probably be back within an hour or so. So that left the rich brat with just enough time to go find something to do.

"Alright guys. I'll be giving you a tour of the base," Rhodes told the new recruits, " explaining each peice of machinery as he walked.

Tony ate his chips as he walked. He really didn't want to go back to Rhodey. Plus he had a little more energy. Well he could go check out some computers.

"And here is one of my favorite on pilot planes. But I want you guys to remember, a machine can never have the will and the know-how or experience of a pilot. This is us doing this," he told them.

"Wow, he really loves this job," one of the rookies nodded.

"And over here we have our computers..." Rhodey stared at a fimilar looking sleeping brat.

"Apparently it also doubles as a naptime area."

Some of the rookies laughed in responce.

"Funny I don't recall it normally being used for that," he walked over and leaned to his brat, "Does this look like a bed to you?" Tony's eyes slowly opened, "Or a couch?"

He saw Rhodey and gasped, falling back out of the chair. He looked around and saw the uniforms and Rhodey's smiling face glaring down at him.

"Well Tony, you must've wanted to join the tour."

"Eh..." he stood up, wobbling some, he smiled at the group and turned to make his way back to Rhodey's office, despite the askings for autographs.

"Oh, Tony, you can follow along," Rhodey grabbed his arm, above the cast, pinching him as he brought him near, "You want to be out of the room, fine, you're going to follow me the entire rest of this tour," he whispered as Tony winced and rubbed where he was pinched.

"Well, back to the tour," he said, pulling Tony along.

The genuis sighed. He was falling asleep as he walked. Well, more as Rhodey dragged him.

One of the rookies leaned over, "Think the rumor is true?"

The guy shrugged, "You never know now a days. Maybe Stark got bored of sleeping with every women in the world."

"On to our next stop," Rhodey got their attention back.

About three minutes into the tour Tony was falling asleep standing up.

"Wake up, Tony. You're going to keep on walking because I told you to stay in my office," The LC scolded.

Tony sighed, wobbling some as he walked.

"Tony..."

He whimpered and basically fell over against his friend. He was too tired to keep going.

James just sighed and began to drag him back to is office, "Excuse me for one moment."


	42. Chapter 42

Tony snored quietly as Rhodey ended up carrying him back to his office, all type of plots running through his head. But at the moment he had work to do. And soon as the tour was done he'd just have a mess load of paperwork. He'd deal with Tony then.

Tony woke up a couple minutes after Rhodey got back. Not naturally but he felt himself being moved. He opened an eye and looked down just to see his good buddy changing him. Rhodey was a great guy, he thought as he fell back asleep.

After about another hour he woke up and looked around, forgeting he was at the base office he rolled right off the couch with a grunt.

"Hold on," James was on the phone. He got up and walked over to help his friend up, "You ok?" he set him back on the couch and walked over to the phone, "Yeah, nothing, ok, we were talking about..."

Tony yawned and rubbed his eyes, going to the fridge to get some soda. He smiled at the can of Dr Pepper and reached, only to have a paper plane thrown at him that said 'Water or juice, brat'. He rolled his eyes and got the stupid juicebox.

Rhodey filled out some papers as he talked on the phone. He was about half done, it was about time he fed his kid anyway.

The black haired man stared at him, sucking from the straw, looking bored as could be. He almost looked like a pouty toddler that wanted attention. Rhodey had to roll his eyes at him.

After he hung up he glared at Tony.

"Hm?"

"What part of stay here can't you get!" he stood up and advanced toward him, "You already got your arm broke because you can't follow simple directions!"

Tony gasped and backed to a wall as his friend came at him.

"Next thing you're gonna be hurt even worse because, for some reason, you know how to make a miniture ark reactor but you don't know how to stay in still or in a room for an hour!" he wagged his finger at him.

Tony whimpered, "mry..."

"...?" Rhodey had to take a minute to figure what he was saying. Well, attempting to say, "You should be sorry, and don't think you're off the hook either. I have work to do so you can take that chair and turn yourself to a wall until its time to feed you agian."

Tony gave him the 'really' look.

Rhodey glared and grabbed his arm, pinching him, "Get to it!"

"Nh!" he whined, rubbing his arm and grabbing the chair.


	43. Chapter 43

Rhodey stirred the soup and looked over at Tony, he was still in the corner. He sighed and poured some steamed diced veggies in it. He knew how to make some pretty good meals by a microwave.

"Come here," he called as he sat on the couch. Tony didn't move much, "Oh, come on Tony. You need to eat."

The genius sighed and walked over, limping some as he scratched at the stiches on his leg. From when Sabretooth broke his suit.

Rhodey pat his lap in wait. Tony didn't even argue he just climbed on, "See how easy this is when you just cooperate?" he put the bib on his neck and blew on the soup as he began feeding him.

He didn't like how easily Tony was going along. He never gave in without even a little struggle. Even when he put the bib on him he didn't fight it.

"Are you ok?" he put a hand on his friend's head, "You have a fever," he sighed.

"Bit of an infection in his leg," the on site medic told the colonel, "He should get some fluids and take this," she handed him a prescription.

Rhodey looked at it, "Thanks."

While Tony leaned in the front seat of Rhodey's car, back stacked full of binders and folders of paperwork, not to mention book, the darker man was inside getting the perscription.

"Alright, anti biotics. Awesome," he rolled his eyes. Tony was gonna give him a heart attack one of these days.

As he walked out the door he decided to get something else for his kid. Maybe something to help him a little.

Tony sighed, bored to tears in the car. He was getting hungry too. Maybe he could convince Rhodey to get him a whopper from burgerking...

"What are you scheming?" he sat next to him and handed him a bottle. Tony glared, "Don't give me that look, drink your water and take your pills. Now."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, taking the two antibiotics and the one pill for his throat. Snatching the bottle and sucking the water down. Rhodey gave him an unamused look that made him look to the side.

"Alright Tony," he said simply as he drove home. He could feel Tony tapping his shoulder and pointing to the burgerking. He sighed, "Ok, if you behave yourself I'll get you one tomorrow. But no, you weren't good today, plus I have to get you home."

He whined and pouted. James rolled his eyes, he was just acting like a child.


	44. Chapter 44

"Come here so I can change you," he called, setting everything down.

"Nh hn!" he ran away from him to his room.

"Tony stop it," he hurried after him. He huffed and pushed the door, "Tony, open the door."

"Nu."

"Tony."

"Nu!" he yelled, causing him to cough.

James rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen to fix his kid another bottle and some alfredo.

When it was done he finished he walked back to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open hard. Tony was pouting on his bed, "Are you really acting this way because I wouldn't get you a burger?"

He crossed his arms and looked off.

The colonel couldn't help but scoff, "Oh please," he grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Nh hn!"

"Tony, stop it," he made him sit at the table while he got the bib, "Be still," he tied it to his neck. The brunette pushed him away and went to go back to his room, but Rhodey grabbed him, giving his backside a hard swat across the seat of his pants.

"Ep!" he grabbed his bottom. These new diapers didn't dare cushion that hit.

"Now stop it before you get more." he pinned him to his lap and began fork feeding him, despite his struggling, "Sometimes I swear you're bipolar," he stuffed the food in his mouth, "And right now you're wet and I can feel it."

Tony struggled on Rhodey's lap. He was tired of this babying punishment and wanted to go home, to his house and back to doing what he wanted to do!

Rhodey set the plate down and held the genius, letting him tire himself some as he struggled, "You done yet?"

That question started up a whole nother line of kicking and attempting to pull his arms away. It lasted about ten minutes.

"I take it now you're done?" Tony huffed in responce, "Good," he carried him to the couch, sitting and putting a folded towel over his lap before pulling Tony down, "I don't believe you, once again put me through a day of h3ll."

Tony whined and pushed at his said as his pants were yanked down and his nappy unfastened.

"And don't even act like you don't deserve this. You deserved this since you put that soon on and got your arm broke and had to get more stitches," he swatted his backside hard, leaving a print.

"Ah!" Tony gasped, attempting to reach back.

James just pinned his head, "You know you may just be one of the biggest brats I know. I give you the benifit of the doubt and you still show me just how bad you can truely be," he growled, "It's no wonder I'm one of the only people who can deal with you. And at the moment I can't stand you eithe."

Tony stopped his struggles hearing that. Was he that bad that his best friend didn't even like him anymore. Of course he was. He'd been worrying Rhodey half to death and been more stupid than normal. He even just threw a tantrum about food,

Tony just looked at the ground in front of him as tears welled in his eyes, not from pain, but from guilt.


	45. Chapter 45

Rhodey did notice Tony's yeilding but didn't stop. He still was mad at Tony for all this crap he was putting him through and wanted to make sure he knew it.

After a long 3 minutes, which was considerably shorter than he normally would've given Tony for that naughtiness, he took him off his lap and left him on the couch.

The brat sobbed, rubbing his sore bottom a little. he still had on his mind how Rhodey said he couldn't stand him. That really hurt.

"Ok, lay on your back," he came back with the diaper things and the bottle. Tony wiped his eyes and complied without question, letting Rhodey change him.

He tossed the wet diaper and sat, looking at Tony, "What? I know I didn't hit you hard enough to keep you silent. Obviously since you didn't really rub your butt. What are you sulking for exactly?"

He sniffled, eyes watering again, "Ssssorree," he strained, "Puh-leeze doughnut leeave me."

James rolled his eyes, "Stop forcing yourself to talk, brat. I'm not going to leave you," he pulled him on his lap and put the bottle in his mouth.

Tony sniffled, hugging to him this time. He normally hated milk but this milk tasted a lot better.

"I got you some almond milk. Maybe that'll give you some energy," Tony looked at him like he was about to speak again, "Stop crying, it isn't becoming," the colonel sighed and wiped his eyes with his handkerchif, "Big of a brat as you are you're still my best friend and it's my job to take care of you," he rubbed his head.

Tony kinda leaned toward him as he drank. He finally felt like he had family again.

Thats it for SUTS guys. thanks for reading. To clear up any thoughts left unanswered, yes Tony and Rhodey love each other- but as brothers, not lovers. Tony does get better, but doesn't become an AB although Rhodes does still use that punishment on him and gets Steve into it.

Hulk still babies Tony all the time and Tony hates it. And yes, Tony still gets in plenty of trouble with everyone.

But my answers aside, you guys can imagine or fantasize whatever you want :). Don't worry, more AB/spanking stories to come. Any suggestions you honestly think I would considering writing send me a PM and we can talk.

Your Dear Artist Rie


End file.
